Wait, Tsuna Becomes a Villain?
by maze.reflected
Summary: In a parallel world, Tsuna and co. are faced with a new threat before inheriting their respective titles. A mysterious mafia famiglia appear out of the blue and declare war for some explainable reasons. But the leaders of the evil clan are Byakuran and another Tsuna! What is happening?


This story wouldn't be as coherent as it is without the great help of: hehaihohum (from Tumblr). The best proofreader ever. Forever grateful for all she has done for me since a long time ago.

And this wouldn't have released faster without the great help of: Bloodstained Fantasy (from Fanfiction) Thank you for your opinion, suggestions, the added details and the really long reviews. Incredible.

* * *

_Tsuna sometimes wished he could just pass out forever. The moment he woke up -yes, he did faint- he found himself somewhere else. Millefiore's base, to be exact. How did he know? Who else's bed could be so exaggeratedly soft and white, dangerously similar to a gigantic marshmallow? If that wasn't __convincing enough__, it was covered with snacks, ice cream bowls and__, __not to mention bags of marshmallows._

_"You woke up, No-Good Tsuna." _

_Tsuna slowly lifted his head. 'Please tell me Reborn isn't __here__ and I'm just hallucinating'. No, it was him, alright. He was wearing his usual black suit and fedora hat. After the Arcobaleno curse __had__ broken, he was able to leave his permanent infantile form, and now looked like an elementary student. With that said, he imagined a Reborn in a school uniform. Tsuna would never admit how cute that would be._

_"Get changed," the tutor smacked him hard with the spare clothes in his hands. He had probably read his mind with his psychic whatnot power again._

_Tsuna, holding his stinging cheeks, was about to __ask __him just why when his body started aching. He looked down to see his clothes tattered and stained with dirt and grass. How did this happen? Before a split second had even passed, he already knew what the answer was. After years of enduring the tutor's antics, he was finally able to catch on faster: Reborn dragged him here, from his office to the Millefiore establishment. How nice. No, it would be better to leave things as they were. He didn't want to picture the child holding him any other ways than that. Like maybe instead, princess style or maybe like a sack of potatoes... STOP!_

_Mumbling to himself, he picked up the clothes from the floor and changed. He looked at his pitiable, torn suit in his hands. That suit had costed a fortune, wouldn't Reborn kill him? ...Something about failing to avoid rocks and trees while being dragged here could be his rational reason-_

_He stopped __in__ his train of thought, eyes widening in realization as he looked at his new outfit._

_"What in the world..."_

_"Heya, does the uniform fit him?" Byakuran's white flurry head poked through the doorframe. His sudden arrival came as a jolt, and the Millefiore's boss couldn't help but grin in satisfaction, just like a kid whose prank succeeded for the first time._

_"Byakuran," Tsuna whirled around to face him, "what am I wearing?" He looked back down at his pure white jacket, designed exactly like the one he had always worn when he was a teenager, except for the change of color and the silver shoulder pads. The clothes seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at the insignia on it and finally realised,_

_"Isn't this Millefiore's White Spell Uniform?" _

_"Tsk, tsk, it's not. What you are wearing now is an improved version designed especially for you, Tsunayoshi-kun! The materials are strengthened and much more flexible so that it won't hinder your movements. Oh, and here's a little gift that comes with it!" Byakuran handed him a white mask, blank with only a purple crown-like mark under the left eye. Tsuna wondered if it was necessary to worry about the clothing being a little too... Millefiore-like. Maybe because the mask showed a certain purple tattoo which belonged to a certain over-cheerful, marshmallow-loving mafia boss._

_"..." Tsuna was too much in a shock to respond. He finally mustered some strength to say "You... Prepared my uniform even before asking me?"_ _Byakuran came to visit him a few weeks ago. He came to talk about how fun it would be to go create some "super evil group" in another parallel world and fight the Vongola. Of course, he gave some further explanations, well, what he hoped were rational explanations, but Tsuna only listened to him half-heartedly. It was one of his crazy talks again and he had more important things to do, like finishing his paperwork, than to take him seriously. Until today... _

_"Haha, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's so easy to predict your decisions. I might as well save time."_

_"I am not going to become a villain and fight another me." _

_He promised himself that the next time he sensed the white haired man plotting another one of his absurd stunts, he would send a spy to his base.__ He sighed uneasily, not liking one bit where the situation was going. _

_"You will."_

_The young boss closed his mouth shut as he saw the dangerous gleam in Reborn's eyes, promising pain if he dared to say otherwise. He stood right beside him, his hands positioned a few inch from hitting him._

_However, Tsuna couldn't let him have his way this time. He wouldn't accept such a delirious plan._

* * *

Time skip, in one of the countless parallel worlds (you know which one)

Tsuna gripped his stomach tightly. Since the day before, his intuition had been nagging him about something. He felt his stomach twist unpleasantly, pushing the bad feeling further down his gut. Thanks to that, he had to crook his back and walked with much difficulty.

"Snap out of it, No-Good Tsuna." A comical head butt as speedy as a bullet landed on his face.

"UGYAA! My...My nose!" The soon-to-be-heir of the Vongola family clutched his nose. He finally raised his eyes and looked at his surroundings for the first time since he had entered the grand hall. Irreverent crowds eyed him mockingly._ 'Why is everybody watching me?!' _It made him feel self-conscious and soon, a little sullen, and he felt the need to leave the place._ 'Why do I have to do this...?' _he silently sobbed. He wished he could've just shrunk into nothing under all those conceited gazes.

"Jyuudaime!" a voice suddenly called out loudly behind him. Gokudera was running at full speed towards his boss. They were currently at the Vongola's mansion. Not long after the ring battle had ended, the Ninth had invited them to a gathering to introduce them to several notorious mafia families from Italy. "Are you okay? Are you still exhausted because of the jetlag?"

"N-No. I'm fine Gokudera-kun. I just... feel uneasy," Tsuna said, smiling sheepishly._ 'What is my hyper intuition trying to tell __me__?'_ he thought.

Gokudera Hayato knitted his eyebrows in worry. He was about to find his boss a nice place to rest when he remembered,

"I tried to contact Chrome like you asked, but no one answered the phone call..."

Tsuna's concern bubbled up to the surface once again. '_Could this be a coincidence? No, I must be overreacting. Right?'_

"Yo, Tsuna! Look at all the food we brought," sang Yamamoto merrily. Trotting behind him were Lambo and Ryohei, who were too busy stuffing their mouths to greet him.

"Guys! Have you seen Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked while peeking behind them. The aloof Cloud Guardian had always hated crowds. Tsuna prayed that the mansion would still be standing once the get-together was over. They had put in a lot of effort just to bring Hibari Kyoya here. In order to convince him, they had said, "If you deal with it and participate in the event, you might be able to fight strong people in the near future", blah, blah, blah, or maybe Rokudo Mukuro. But it was all gibberish. Tsuna should have had prepared for his funeral; he was going to die. It would had been best if-

The sudden pain came back, and a lot worse too. _'Something is definitely not right,'_ he thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reborn holding Leon, which metamorphosed into a gun._ '...Reborn?'_

"Ran, Ran, Ran, Ran..."

All noise and muttering gradually stopped once the seemingly happy song was within earshot. Everybody looked around to try and find the source of the song.

"Ran, Ran, Ran ..."

The longer it played, the more eerie it seemed. People were now on guard, some were already holding their weapons. Their reaction wasn't a surprise; what else would have been expected during a mafia reunion?

"Back off!" Somebody shouted as numerous small orbs shaped in white packman were suddenly scattered everywhere in the ballroom, bouncing up and down. Slowly, they agglomerated into one. Everybody pulled back a few feet, ready to attack. The form was growing larger until-

"Byaku-Ran!" a voice came from inside of the giant white orb, accompanied by a loud popping noise. Tsuna instinctively used his forearms to block any impact from the sudden outburst and tried to figure out what was going on through the smoke.

"EXTREME! Is this child's play?" yelled Ryohei.

"Are you an idiot, Turf-head?! This was definitely not planned for entertainment!" shouted a frustrated Gokudera. He defensively stood in front of his boss, fully alert. Not only him, but all of the present Guardians had already closed off their distance with Tsuna.

"Hn Hn Hn〜 Well? Was that amusing?" Someone spoke through the haze, causing the atmosphere to tense. As the fog dispersed, a figure was revealed before them; a man who liked the color white a little too much stood there nonchalantly. All weapons were now pointed at him.

"Who sent you here?" said the Ninth, demanding for the reason of the sudden intrusion.

"I was bored, so I came here to play. Do you happen to serve marshmallows?"

"Bastard... Are you playing with us?!" snarled Coyote Nougat. Insulting the boss of Vongola was unforgivable. '_How dare this man, whose name was not even known, use such __a__ disrespectful tone?!'_ Timiteo raised his hand to silence him.

"Just kidding〜 I brought one with me." He rummaged through his pocket, ignoring the instant clicks from the guns, and took out a full-sized marshmallow bag. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I'm actually here to meet the strongest Famiglia~"

_'Meet?'_ he thought. His hyper intuition was still running wild. _'Wait, there is still something missing...'_

"I'm glad you weren't shy about showing yourself," started Reborn, "but hurry up and call your partner,"

All eyes narrowed at the doorway when they heard their second opponent enter the room.

Footsteps echoed through the entrance from the dimmed corner of the hallway. The guards separated into two groups. One stayed where they were while the other approached the second intruder.

"I picked up a tardy guest by the entrance just now." His voice was somewhat modulated, as if distorted by some electronic equipment. The change in frequency of his voice vibrated like when one talked into a fan, making it impossible to figure what his voice really sounded like. Dressed in white clothing, similar to the other interloper's and wearing a mask, the new arrival gripped a hostage by the shoulder. He covered her mouth with one hand and the other held a trident close to her throat threateningly. "So we came in together."

"Chrome!" the group of adolescents gasped simultaneously.

"Damn it, using such a low trick..." growled Gokudera. Yamamoto took a step forward and held Ryohei by the arm, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. He knew it was better to suppress his emotions than let them out like a certain someone who was struggling to keep himself still.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't treat us like that. Like I said, we're only here to introduce ourselves and-" The first trespasser couldn't even finish his sentence before Tsuna swallowed two pills and went into hyper dying will mode. He clenched his teeth, ready to dash in and attack, but Reborn hit his forehead, hard enough to send Tsuna stumbling backwards.

"No-Good Tsuna, stand where you are," Reborn said. His words were cold as he tipped his fedora down to cast a shadow over his eyes.

They were definitely dangerous.

* * *

Let's get back to where we started

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, dug his heels __into the floor __and refused to obey the instructions of a certain ex-Arcobaleno who ressembled an owl, perched on his chair in front of his desk. The poor prey __stood__ with grim determination, upright, like __a daring__ needle stuck in a board, and read through some paperwork._

_"I am not going," he stated in a calm voice, trying hard to ignore Reborn's stare, or should I say, glare. He looked around feverishly, lowered his head back to his papers, then gave the drawers a good rummage. __He__ couldn't find the file he needed, the file on mafia alliances. 'Now, where is my document that needs to be signed with the special sky flame?'_

_He would do anything other than wait for his tutor to state his death sentence. If doing paperwork was the only way to occupy himself, then __he didn't have a choice__._

_"Tsuna, do you know what lies behind an assassin's success?" the hitman __asked__in a threatening tone. Reborn stood up on his chair to give himself more authority and, now taller than the one who was seated, he looked down at him and continued, "Knowing the target better than itself."_

_You could trust that Reborn didn't kid around - he was dead serious. Tsuna ignored him and swiftly __directed__ his attention to a porcelain flower vase beside his left arm instead, as if it was the most interesting thing in __the room.__The longer he observed, the__ louder his intuition screamed at him to run __away__ as fast as he could, far from the source of absolute peril._

_'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo,__ died of a __severe__ injury in his office __at__ the Vongola mansion in December of XXXX, __a__ few days after __Reborn struck him, accidentally he had said, with a porcelain flower vase.__ But there were other injuries, too: broken bones, bruises and several air gun __bullets__lodged__in__ his body.' He sincerely wished that that wouldn't be what was written in __his__ death report._

_'Wait, would Reborn even __have__ be ever caught?' he thought depressingly._

_Sadly enough, he unintentionally peeked at his tutor and was met with black oculus shooting laser beams. The intensity could cut through metal like a hot knife through butter. __When__ he blinked, though, he was simply staring back at Reborn's black eyes._

_'I really should go see a doctor. The stress is __overwhelming__.'_

_Tsuna didn't know who to thank as he saw the door fly open, unveiling his Sun Guardian, no, his savior._

_"SAWADA, you're becoming a villain!?" Ryohei entered the room, his legs taking long strides as he moved in closer. The man in his twenties put both hands down the table, his expression showing pure confusion, "What is going __on_?!"

_The interrogatee didn't even have time to deny what was said as a sudden whack over the head silenced the boxer, causing his forehead to crash into the furniture. A __loud__ crack was __heard__during__ the collision._

_'My desk didn't even last a week...' cried its owner inwardly._

_"Show better manners to Jyuudaime," instructed Gokudera, his right eyebrow twitching, "you better knock on the door the next time I see you around, __Turf-head."__ Before __the__ said person could retort, Tsuna's right-hand man whirled ninety degrees, __facing__ his leader and gave him a curt __nod.__ "Jyuudaime, forgive us __for barging__ in without your consent."_

_"It's alright Gokudera-__kun.__" __His__ beloved boss waved a hand in __dismissal__ and let out a deep sigh of utmost __relief.__ "__You__ have arrived in the nick of time..." Hayato __had__ a questioning look, unsure what did his boss meant by that._

_"Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you," said Reborn while sipping his espresso __which__ just happened to be in his __hand.__ "Tsuna and I have agreed upon picking candidates among the Vongola, who will be serving under Neo Vongola Primo, for an upcoming challenge," he smirked sadistically as he saw the blank look on the unlucky Tsuna__'s face__. Obviously, it was taking him some time to process the whole ordeal._

_"Of course! I, as the right-hand man, will assist Jyuudaime in any way I can," __Gokudera exclaimed__ quickly. It had been years since he had truly aided his boss with his duties. Naturally, he helped the 10th Vongola Boss __with__ his paperwork and usual assignments, but something was missing._

_'Yes, some __action__,' he __pointed out__ dreamily, remembering the days when he used to fight __alongside__ his Jyudaime. However, after being crowned with the title of Vongola Decimo, everything just became __calm and__ steady. There was nothing but __serveral__ occasional __riots that were incredibly easy to settle._

_"It's going to be crazy again, Tsuna," spoke Yamamoto. He just entered the room and leaned his back __against the wall nonchalantly__. His hands were behind his head as he greeted everyone with a short "Yo."_

_"What!? You're not coming with us. If Reborn-san and Jyuudaime had to discuss this privately, then it must be a serious matter that someone like you can't__ handle.__" Gokudera definitely didn't want his rival, the self-proclaimed left-hand man, to be in his way._

_"EXTREME, I'm coming too!" yelled Ryohei, his arms already up to his chest as he __swiftly punched__ in the air._

_"Don't worry," Reborn __broke in between__ the __loud__ bickering, "I __set up__ a trial to choose the ones who will go with Tsuna to make it as fair as possible. Isn't that great, Tsuna?" He turned back to face him with a cute smile, only to __see__ Tsuna in a trance._

_'I will __schedule__ an appointment with a doctor right after this,' he considered this idea earnestly._

* * *

Please go to my profile and vote for who you want to see in Villain Tsuna's group!


End file.
